Modern-day personal computing has witnessed the advent of the use of accessories, or “peripherals,” that add functionality and/or enjoyment to a personal computing experience. For example, the modern-day personal computer user may utilize a web-cam, hand-held personal data assistant, or digital music playing device to directly or indirectly enhance or add functionality to their personal computing experience.
The user experience can be affected by the ease with which peripheral electronic devices can be positioned with respect to a computer keyboard, a computer monitor, a computer mouse, and/or the computer user. For example, at some point during a user session, a user may desire to position a web-cam on the surface of a desk that a monitor is resting upon and at another point during the session the user may desire to position the web-cam along a top surface of the monitor. Additionally, a user may desire to position an electronic device on an un-even or non-uniform support surface.